


I Really Needed Your Presence Today and I Hate That This is the First Time We've Gotten to Touch in the Last 12 Hours

by imaginativecurls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff and Angst, Good Upgraded Connor | RK900, Healing, How Do I Tag, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Gavin Reed, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Showers, Tags Are Hard, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativecurls/pseuds/imaginativecurls
Summary: Detectives Nines and Gavin come home from two separate emotionally and physically tolling missions to take care of each other.Nines makes Gavin promise to never do 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 to him again.





	I Really Needed Your Presence Today and I Hate That This is the First Time We've Gotten to Touch in the Last 12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't quite get whats going on while reading... read the end notes

Gavin shut the door with his free hand that wasn't coddling his left side and winced at the stretch of his muscle in his shoulder. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and haphazardly kicked off his shoes. With a limp in his step, he trudged into the front room towards the kitchen. 

Not bothering with turning on any lights, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Grimacing at the cold touching the multiple abrasions on his hand, he pulled a bottle opener from a drawer and pop off the cap. He turned around and leaned against the counter, taking three big gulps of the liquor, barely phased by the liquid causing the cut on his lip to burn. Gavin tipped his head back and closed his eyes, one already half closed due to swelling from a black eye. He rolled his head side to side, humming at the ache in his neck. 

Gavin's eyes shot open when the sound of a door knob turning was heard at the front. He straightened up and faced the direction of the door. He listened intently as the front door creaked open and closed then footsteps echoing through the house. Reaching into the back of his pants, his fingers tightened around the grip of his gun. His heartbeat increased as the footsteps grew closer. 

Once a tall figure was in his sight, he jerked the gun from his waistband and aimed it at the person. Nines raised his hands in defense, eyes pointed at the barrel. Gavin sighed in relief, lowering the weapon and tossing it on the counter. He hunched over the marble with a groan and used his forearms to support himself. Nines hobbled over to Gavin, leaving a trail of bloody shoe prints on the wood under him. He had a lengthy gash across his chest that had stained his once white shirt with blood. The jacket of his suit was torn in the back from what looked like a knife being plunged through it. 

Nines leaned next to Gavin, stealing the bottle of beer. He chugged the rest of the liquid, slamming the glass onto the surface. "Come on." He said and placed his hand on top of Gavin's. Giving a low whine, Gavin got up and allowed Nines to lead him towards the stairs. It took them at least two minutes to get to the top of the stairs, both men having to stop every other step to catch their breath and cringe at the pain. 

Nines grabbed Gavin's hand again and walked them to the bathroom. "Strip." He said, turning on the shower. Gavin did as told and slowly shimmied out of his shirt, trying to avoid the burn in his ribs. He managed to rid himself of his clothing completely just as Nines got to unzipping his pants. He came to a halt when spotting the enormous, prominent black and blue bruise that painted the side of Gavin's abdomen. Gavin was already looking at it himself in the mirror that was quickly fogging up from the steamy shower water. Nines blinked and looked away, taking off the rest of his clothes. 

He took Gavin's hand again and guided him to the shower door. Nines placed Gavin under the water first. He watched with hooded eyelids as Gavin's fluttered shut when the hot water hit his head. He watched the water trickle down his forehead, through his eyelashes, down his cheeks and off his chin. Gavin reopened his eyes and Nines gave him a small smile. He brought his hands up to Gavin's face, running them across his cheeks. He rubbed off the blood stains and dirt, minding the developing black eye. His fingers then ran through Gavin's hair, the water below turning pink with blood. 

Gavin huffed at the feeling he got when Nines touched him. This was when he was the most at peace. He listened to the sound of the shampoo cap being opened, then focused on the feel of Nines' hands combing through his hair. He allowed his head to be tilt backwards to wash the soap out. When it was all out, Nines placed his hand on the back of Gavin's neck and urged him forward. 

Gavin reopened his eyes just as Nines closed his and pressed their lips together. Gavin moaned into the kiss, his hands going up to Nines' hips. Their mouths moved in sync, teeth occasionally tapping against each other. This was one of their needy kisses. Not a sexual needy, but a "I really needed your presence today and I hate that this is the first time we've gotten to touch in the last 12 hours" way. 

When they pulled away, Gavin rested his forehead on Nines' chest right under the wound. Nines rubbed his back and kissed his wet hair. "Your turn." Gavin turned them around, getting on his tippy toes to rinse the grime off the other's features. He repeated the process of shampooing and afterwards he kissed Nines' nose which made the taller boy grin. They finished cleansing themselves and proceeded to dry each other off; Gavin giggling when Nines playfully rubbed the towel in his face. 

This time Gavin directed them to their bedroom where they put on fresh clothes. "Keep your shirt off. I'm going to get the first aid." Gavin ordered already leaving the room. Nines sat at the edge of the bed, almost rolling his eyes at the pain in his back. He already knew it was probably scattered with bruises just as bad as Gavin's along with the several gashes. 

When Gavin returned with the kit, he made Nines lie down as he cleaned and bandaged the big cut on the front and the 3 smaller ones on the back. Nines watched him with adoration written all over his face. 

Gavin never saw it. 

"There you go, tough guy." Gavin said, getting up to put the kit away. "Uh, uh." Nines grabbed his wrist. "Sit down." Gavin did as told and let Nines apply ointment to the open injury on his forehead. "Anywhere else?" Gavin shook his head and Nines nodded, putting the kit to the side. They lied down, arranging themselves under the blanket. 

Gavin was the first to invade the personal space. He curled himself into a ball against Nines' chest, his face settling into the crook of his neck. Nines brought himself closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's body. He breathed in a shaky breath, relaxing into the familiar touch. "I thought I lost you." Nines said in a quiet voice, his hands balling up Gavin's shirt. "I know." Gavin answered.

"When Connor said he didn't know where you were... that you weren't answering the radio, I-" Nines cut himself off making guilt fill Gavin's gut. "Please, don't ever do that again. Please? It fucking killed me to not know where you were." Nines' voice cracked making Gavin look up at him. Nines' eyes were red and wet and his grip on Gavin had increased. 

The pain in Gavin's side felt like a mere pinch compared to the feeling Nines' words were giving him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here, right? I'm fine! I'm just fine, baby." Gavin soothed, resting his hand on Nines' cheek. "You can't. You can't do that to me again, babe. Okay? Promise me, Gavin, please." Nines repeated, a few tears slipping past his waterline. 

"I promise." Gavin whispered, wiping the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> so my thought for this was: they're working separate cases and gavin being the stubborn boy he is didn't tell nines that he took this dangerous case because he knew nines would worry. but when nines is out on his case, connor calls him saying that they can't get ahold of gavin while he's out on his mission. which causes nines to get hurt bc his mind is on gavin hence the injuries


End file.
